


A Racy Storm

by JamesJenkins9



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Candles, Colorado, Consensual Kink, Erotica, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hanging Out, Homoeroticism, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Power Outage, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: High schoolers Kenny and Cartman, in the middle of a fierce thunderstorm, take advantage of the evening as they flip off their long simmering animosity and take charge of their fervent feelings.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 5





	A Racy Storm

Even into their teens, Kenny McCormick hung out with Eric Cartman; a ceaseless pain-in-the-ass going back to the early years of his elementary school days. Though he was an ignorant motherfucker, Cartman was funny as hell and a blast to hang out with, even though he performed the occasional gag of pulling is penis out and trying to ravish him.

Kenny decided to invite him over with a few friends one weekend while his parents were out of town. They went on a Joy Ride around the neighborhood, watched movies, and played games.

It started to thunderstorm very bad that November evening and the power went out as Kenny and the gang got back to his house. They lit candles until Stan decided to head out to give Kyle and Butters rides home. Cartman was staying that night because it seemed he was the only one of Kenny's _friends_ who dreaded going home and plus his parents said absentmindedly that they didn't mind before they left. It stormed increasingly fiercer and the power was out all night. Everything went as usual when he'd stay, they casually hung out like they would while having an ongoing round of _Would You Rather_.

They crashed out in Kenny's room as usual. But when Kenny came back from brushing his teeth Cartman had his dick out and laughing. Kenny turned away saying "Fuck...again, dude?!?"

In that same breath Cartman said "No, Look." Eric turned around to find him stroking himself quite slowly. He was still kinda overweight and about 5'0, and his cock seemed to be 5 inches even when erect.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Kenny said glaring.

Smirking Cartman replied "Come on. Pull your cock out and join me." Shuddering as if he'd been clubbed, Kenny felt kinda sick thinking about it... but he felt himself getting very turned on... Kenny cast his orange parka and pants off, white socks quickly followed.

For the next 20 minutes or so the deviant brunette boy begged him to whip out his dick. Kenny sorta wanted to but he felt a sort of anxiety. While nearly everyone close to him in town had seen his cock at that point, and Kenny was extremely hard. Exhaling quietly he pulled it out, closed his blue eyes, and turned around for Cartman to see.

"Woah Kenny! it’s like a mother-fuckin' arm!" he exclaimed.

Though flattered to a degree, Kenny knew he was exaggerating. He was of average build, 6'1 and his dick was 7 and a half inches long and quite thick. With that sickening sharp charisma and taunting bravura, Cartman convinced Kenny to come lay down next to him and then both boys continued to masturbate.

The first four minutes, Kenny sorta just chilled out laying on the bed with himself exposed. The candlelight illuminating his throbbing cock really turned him on. He closed his eyes for a while and felt a thick hand creep over and caress his cock. Nerves jolting as he was alarmed and then pulled away.

"What’s wrong, man? Can’t I touch it?" Cartman asked shrugging his broad shoulders while trying to contain a laugh. Kenny was on one level confused and for some reason it didn't feel right to be doing all this... But he's never felt so horny and it was making him antsy.

They laid next to each other the long way on the surprisingly well-made bed, except their bodies were pointing in different ways. This is how they always slept, since Cartman often mocked Kenny smelling like rancid gym socks. By now they both forgot about what happened earlier and did their own thing. The blonde dozed off with Cartman, who was still masturbating... But then Kenny felt his calloused hand creep up his black _Nike_ shorts, and he grabbed Kenny's cock again. Involuntarily Kenny tried to move away but Cartman wouldn't let go.

"What're you doing Dude?!?" Kenny asked crossed between perturbed arousal.

"I know you like it... Fuck... I feel you getting so hard." Cartman replied with a wink. This really turned Kenny on and he laid there with his slender legs spread in silence and pleasure as Cartman fondled his cock...

He did this for about 20 minutes. Stoking Kenny's cock, rubbing his pink head, and playing with his balls. It felt so good... Cartman then pulled his hand out of Kenny's shorts and sat up in bed.

"Can I suck on it?" he asked excitedly.

Kenny's heart raced at the bluntness of the question and muttered "This is kinda weird..." without moving. Cartman asked again and Kenny just sorta closed his eyes and nodded, wanting it deep down. He then moved the blue covers off the bed and pulled Kenny's hard cock through the hole in his shorts and began sucking it intensely. Cartman sucked on the beat red head ridiculously hard while stroking the shaft and cupping the infamous flirt's well-hung balls. Kenny mewed as he was in complete ecstasy...

"I wanna see your **BIG** cock better." Cartman said in a near whisper as he pulled Kenny's shorts off without him saying a word. But then He grabbed one of the candles off the nightstand and put it between the blonde's legs... Kenny felt the hot wax on his dick and balls.

Cartman laid next to Kenny while adamantly examining his private parts for a few minutes until he started going all out on him. He placed his hand above the salacious boy's cock near the bottom of the shaft and grabbed his dick with the other, all Kenny took it deep into his mouth repeatedly. He did this for 10 minutes and Kenny started to feel like he was going to cum.

"Stop! Shit...I feel close!" Kenny said as he reached for his cock.

"No! I wanna watch you come!" as Cartman pushed his hands away and started jerking Kenny off violently.

"Oh yeah..." he said while Kenny shot one load after load. His cum was thicker and more explosive than it ever was. It shot so hard it hit the top of his head and became glued to Kenny's golden locks. The cum shot out on the candle between his legs and drenched the flame out.

Kenny grabbed the black sheets of the bed intensely; he couldn't believe he was still shooting cum. Then suddenly, Cartman wrapped his mouth around the tip of Kenny's cock and started gulping down the loads of cum... It was quite awkward... Nothing much was said that night. He sorta just rolled over and went to sleep.

The 17-year-old McCormick boy smiled to himself at the memory. While he hadn't talked much to Cartman before graduation. Since he was 10, a strong chord deep down had Kenny consider himself Bi, not that there's anything wrong with that. He currently has girlfriend along with a wonderful sex life. Though Kenny occasionally thought back to that night ever so often, not to mention how funny it was seeing Eric finger himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood to write a new "South Park" story today. Hope you enjoy it and I appreciate reviews. This is a one shot, but will certainly write more based on the series later. The series and characters are property of Trey Parker and Matt Stone of course. Thanks for reading!


End file.
